


Reflection

by ozsaur



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: sentinel_thurs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Steve Walker Artwork: Mirror Mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #75: Steve Walker Art for sentinel_thurs. Thanks to wyomingnot for helpful comments and constant prodding!

Jim lay beside his companion and pressed his nose to the nape of his neck.

"Breakfast," he murmured, letting his breath fan out over the sensitive skin.

"Mmmm."

Jim laughed softly and licked at an ear. "Shower."

"Mmmm."

"I want to wash your hair."

"Mmmm, sounds good."

"Good enough to get out of bed?"

"Coffee."

Jim laughed again and gave a light swat to that gorgeous ass.

"You can have a whole pot, so get up sleepy head. I have to get ready for court, and I bet you have a job to get to."

"Mmmm."

Jim rolled to the side of the bed, sat up and confronted his own reflection in the mirror on the wall. He blinked at himself, then grinned. In the pre-dawn light, he wondered if the hotel decorator had intentionally placed the mirror there or if it was some kind of happy circumstance. It had certainly opened some delightful possibilities the night before.

His eyes drifted to the reflection of the figure on the bed behind him. He wasn't the complete opposite of Blair, but different enough that Jim wasn't tempted into pretending that he was with the person he loved. The night before had been a delightful interlude, nothing more.

Later, after giving his testimony on a cross jurisdictional case, he would drive back to Cascade and resume his comfortable life with his best friend. Even if he wanted more, he had to be satisfied with that. More just wasn't in the cards for him.

The End


End file.
